Victorian Moon
by 14omoon
Summary: AU. Bella still falls in love with Edward, she's welcomed into his family as one of their own, the catch: no vampires, but there are immortals. She leaves her family to be with Edward never to be heard from again. As a result she's an only child no more


Prologue

_Where am I…..? I shouldn't be conscious, I should be… asleep? I mean an accident like that… I shouldn't be aware of anything, am I right! Ha—oh…this is no time to be joking. Anyway…_

_What is this place…? I don't hear any sounds of the city or other human beings for that matter… _

_Wait a second…Am I dead! No, that can't be it. I'm too strong for that, I have too much life to look forward too, I—I didn't even have enough time for her to make it up to me. Come on chica, it's no good jumping to unnecessary conclusions and getting all up and crazy. What are you, one of those superficial unrealistic "teenage goddesses"! No! So don't act like one… But I would really like to know where the heck I am. _

_Step one: open my eyes. Opening!_

_Ahh ma…that was way too fast. You'd think hospital lights wouldn't be as bright as the sun…wait—SUN!_

_No way! This can't be possible; the last thing I remember is…pain and darkness. The pain was excruciating and not the pain from that oncoming car either. How could she do that to me, to us! We were her real family, and she didn't care about us! After all we lost she couldn't even—no._

_No, I won't let those memories blotch out the beauty of this place around me. It really is beautiful; in fact beauty doesn't even come close to describing this place. At least from what I can tell from lying on my back. Let's see what happens when I attempt at sitting up… Okay, I seem to be functioning without any problems, awesome. _

_All my toes are moving appropriately._

_Fingers…are…all…there and working._

_My torso...hmmm, it looks fine._

_Legs and thighs, I shouldn't have had that tomato pie and BLT those three consecutive days. Oh well its cute._

_Hmm…Looking around this place is even more gorgeous! The cabin and a field are a bit random, but I'll just think about it at a later time. This is a really nice place though, so peaceful and content. I haven't felt this content in a while and I really like it._

_Since I'm here I might as well check the place out._

_It's quaint, the green of the field reminds me of the refreshing color of the leaves after a spring shower and the sun comes to awaken the sleep out of them. There's so much life! And the gold grass that highlights the green like little tinker-bells radiating the sun of their magic dust onto the greenery; and the sky, ahhh, so blue, I just want to fall into it and let it caress and comfort me like a heavenly quilt. The clouds even look like king-size pillows. Oh wow a lake! There's even with a lake; it seems this place gets even more perfectly cliché by the second, and the man chilling by the lake sums this equation all up nicely._

_Ummm…a guy? No, a man. What's he doing here—OH Mylanta he sees me and he's smiling! Calm down Victoria. He does have a pretty nice smile; in fact he's down right handsome! And, we do seem to be the only two people here and I am hard to miss. So...buck up! He looks pretty nice and trustworthy, even for a stranger…I don't see any harm in talking to him. _

_I'm just going to see what this man knows. Ah he's looking and smiling at me again! His smile is so genuine, it makes me feel so calm, and I could just melt into his presence alone… I think I can get used to this—wait, what I am thinking I've got to get back home to my family! I have people who love me, well, mostly. And plus I haven't even talked to this guy! I have to look down, looking at him is making act goofy, and the view of the green-gold grass may bring me back to my senses. _

_Oh heck! My shoes look so dingy dirty and ugly compared to this grass. Now doesn't that say something when the grass looks more beautiful than my own shoes…geez. Just put one foot in front of the other Victoria._

_I feel as though I am approaching the cabin, the smell of smoked pine and fresh water overtakes my nostrils—oh, it smells so sweet. The soft breeze spirals around me coating me with this fresh smell. Is it just me or does this place seems to be getting more perfect by the minute!_

_Okay, I am at the cabin. I think I have adjusted to his presence, now all I have to do is talk to him. Look in the direction of the lake, the sound of those tiny waves bumping into each other tells me I am in the right direction. Just look up! _

_Huh…Where did he go?_


End file.
